Axel and Sora's Story
by mikathekitsune
Summary: sequal to that night. Axel and Sora's Christmas eve. Axel shows his true side.


-1**Axel and Sora****'****s Christmas Eve. People told me that I should write a sequel****…****I was going to already but now I am writing it quicker****…****.if I can****'****t get it on Fanfiction fast the only reason is because my internet is down DX**

"Axel!" Sora ran up to him happily. "Guess who's joining us!"

As Axel saw Sora, his smile faded. Behind him was the whole group. Kairi, Naminé, Riku, Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion. _Why all of them? It was just supposed to be me and Sora._

Axel had been planning to show Sora the true side of him, not the sex-eating side of him, but the stay-up-talking-all-night-about-nothing side of him.

"Hey, Axel! Long time no see!" Demyx half skipped half ran up to him, and as he hugged Axel Zexion gawked slightly.

When Demyx notice he let out a cry. "Zexy! I'm sorry!"

Zexion folded his arms. "I told you not to call me Zexy!" His mouth held a frown, but his eyes were showing his true feelings, he was playing with Demyx.

"Guys! Stop it! You can be all lovey-dovey somewhere else. I know this is Christmas Eve, but that doesn't give you the right to gross me out!" Kairi started her lecture. "You know there could be some perverts somewhere trying to hunt down some fun since there are so many couples out here. And then you would be in some trouble…"

Kairi rambled on while Zexion pretended to listen, nodding apologetically, and Demyx hung off him, totally ignoring her.

Naminé all of a sudden leaned on Kairi, silencing her. "Let's just go, darling. It's not that big a deal if they flirt on Christmas Eve. People are doing much worse, I am sure."

"So where are we going anyway?" Roxas asked as he cuddled Riku. They had been like this for the last 3 days now-inseparable.

They all, including Sora, looked at Axel expectantly. This was giving Axel a big headache, and he knew his night was already ruined.

"A party." He grumbled. "Then after I am taking Sora to my place."

Sora perked up. If he had dog ears they would have been sticking straight up, tail wagging like crazy. The rest of them just gave him sly looks.

"Let's go guys." Riku finally spoke. He wanted to spend tonight elsewhere, but Sora had "needed the support" according to Roxas. Riku could tell that Roxas really cared for his friend, and he liked that about him. But that didn't mean he had to cut into the most important day of the year.

When they got to the party they were greeted by drunken hosts. One of them hiccupped before speaking. "Welcome to the party Axel. And people…."

They all laughed uneasily. Besides Axel. He had been used to this kind of party for a long time now. If the others were too good to go to parties like this then they could just screw off. It would be better for Sora and Axel.

Sora tugged on Axels coat sleeve. "Axel lets go get a drink! It's Christmas Eve! Let's party all night!"

Axel let out a laugh as he was led to the drinks. _That's so cute. He's getting so into this. I hope he isn't just getting drunk for after the party. He might be disappointed._

Sora looked up at Axel, grinning. "You know, I'm already having so much fun! It means a lot to me that you brought me."

Axel blushed slightly. He didn't know what to say. He could be his lustful self, but he would be ashamed in himself for doing it. He decided on a simple "Thanks for coming."

By then Sora had rapped his arms around Axel and he was leading him toward the corner couch.

Axel let out a sigh of relief. At least he wasn't going straight for the bedrooms rooms or the bathroom.

"What, Axel?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. I am just thinking about how cute you look." Axel grinned at how cheesy that sounded.

"Axel….." Sora looked at him with a sad, yearning look.

This was exactly what he didn't want. Sora didn't actually like him. He looked away.

"Axel..?" Axel couldn't see Sora's face, but he could hear the sadness. "Do you not like me…?"

Sora sounded like he was going to cry. Axel was still looking away when he said, "I didn't want it to be like this-"

Sora didn't let him finish his sentence. He got off of his lap and walked of quickly.

Axel sat there for a second, not believing that Sora had taken off, and when he came to his senses he ran after him.

"Sora! Sora, wait!" Axel had chased him all the way outside.

"You don't want it to be like this? Well then it can just go back to what it used to be! Leave me alone, Axel!" Sora yelled and started running.

Axel ran after him, grabbing his arm and twisting him into his arms. Sora struggled a little, until Axel kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say that I wanted you to see the other side of me. Not just the sex hound."

"..Oh…" was all Sora had to say, but still he said. "But that doesn't mean I can't see both sides, right?"

"In time you will see them, I am sure of that." Axel grinned and kissed him again. "100 sure."

**I know there was a totally bad moment in there that has been used soooo much but bear with me…I am having a little bit of writers block since my English teacher made me write out dictionary pages because I was reading fanfics when I was supposed to be reading a book. There is no difference!!!!!!!!! She just said that her being new wasn't an excuse to bend the rules… I read fanfics in every other class though….--'''''**


End file.
